


you're my best friend, and i love you

by orphan_account



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: had no title ideas so i just stole a line from jefferson airplane haha
Relationships: Christine McVie/Stevie Nicks
Kudos: 3





	you're my best friend, and i love you

**Author's Note:**

> had no title ideas so i just stole a line from jefferson airplane haha

“I just can’t take it anymore! You don’t understand!” Although she was normally fairly calm, Chris couldn’t hold back the emotions. 

“I used to love him, but I don’t now. Now all I feel is numbness. I’d say I want to curl up and die but I can’t even have that! There’s nothing left for me to feel and I can’t take it.” She got up and began pacing relentlessly around the hotel room.

“I need to feel! I haven’t written any songs in what seems like forever. No matter the emotion it’s not there anymore! All I get is flashes of anger, and then it’s back to the same fucking numbness.” Chris abruptly turned, only to sink down onto the small couch next to Stevie. The smaller blonde sighed, and turned towards her friend.

“I wish I could help you,” she said. “I- I’m so, so sorry. I really don’t know what I can do. But if it means anything to you, I can try to take your mind off of things?”

Chris nodded, though she didn’t seem to have heard. Once more, Stevie sighed. Not knowing how to help was frustrating for her, because it made her feel useless. But oh well, she was going to try anyways.

“It’s awfully cold in here,” Stevie noted, trying to keep her tone light. “Should I try to light a fire?” 

Without bothering to wait for an answer, she strode over towards the small fireplace. Never in her life had she lit a fire before, but it didn’t seem too difficult. 

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

“Goddamn it!” Stevie dropped the first match before she even managed to light it. Maybe this was harder than it seemed. Realising she probably wouldn’t get the fire started very quickly, she went over to her suitcase and took out one of her many shawls. It wasn’t quite as warm as a blanket, but it would have to do. 

“Here, baby.” She said softly as she draped the shawl over Chris. “Is this ok?”

The other woman sniffled slightly, and nodded.

“Thanks, Steph, but I feel so stupid. I’m supposed to be taking care of you, and myself. This isn’t your responsibility. Why do you even care?”

“You know why I care,” Stevie replied. “It’s because I love you, and I don’t want you to feel like this.”

“You’re too nice to me. If you knew how I really am, you’d act just like John does.”

“No. That’s bullshit.” Her tone turned serious. “You’re one of the best and nicest people I’ve ever met, and you have to believe it.”

The emotions that flashed across Chris’s face were absolutely unreadable, and inside, she didn’t know what she was feeling either. It would be too hard to unpack everything she felt, so she said as little as she felt would suffice.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. “Stevie, you’re my best friend, and I love you.”

The younger woman smiled.

“You’re mine too, and don’t you forget it. Anyways, I’d best keep trying to light that fire. Damn thing doesn’t seem to like me.” She laughed, and Chris did too.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

Finally, they managed to get the fire lit. It filled the room with a welcoming warm glow, and as night fell outside its brightness seemed to increase. The two women sat in comfortable quiet, each content with her own thoughts. Eventually, Stevie broke the silence.

“Hey Chris? Maybe this is kind of a weird question, but what do you think is your happiest memory? Because I was just thinking about-“

“No need to explain,” Chris said. “I’ll answer you anyway.” She knew Stevie had a tendency to go on about things, and sometimes it was quite inconvenient.

“Now let me think…” Once again, they fell into silence. 

“I got it.” After what felt like almost forever, Chris had come up with an answer.

“Maybe this seems kind of silly, but it was the day you and Lindsey joined Fleetwood Mac. Up until then I was the only girl in the band, and as much as I loved it, it wasn’t quite perfect. None of the guys would’ve done something like this for me. But when you came, I liked you from the very start. We just sort of clicked, yknow? I knew we were going to be best friends. Anyways. Yeah. That’s it.”

“Oh Chris… that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard! Come here.”

Stevie leaned over to hug Chris, and then, almost as an afterthought, gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Chris only smiled and leaned more into the hug, but inwardly she was happier than she’d ever been. There, in that moment she knew she’d never be alone, as long as she had Stevie.


End file.
